Mizou Yukuhashi
| image = Mizou Yukuhashi.jpg | alias = Rabbit Labyrinth | age = 17 | gender = Unknown | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party | previous position = Boss of the Twelfth Floor | relatives = Unknown | abnormality = Reading Minds | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 | anime debut = Episode 6 }} Mizou Yukuhashi (行橋 未造, Yukuhashi Mizou) is a senior of Class 13 and a member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. Yukuhashi's project name is Rabbit Labyrinth (狭き門, Rabbito Rabirinsu). Personality Like Oudo Miyakonojou, Yukuhashi really likes other people who are like them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 25, page 15 According to Youka Naze, Yukuhashi always stays with Oudo. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 13 Yukuhashi isn't interested in the Flask Plan at all, and is just fascinated with Oudo. Yukuhashi’s interest in Medaka Kurokami is merely an extension of this; Yukuhashi wishes to use Medaka as a measuring stick to calculate just how amazing Oudo himself is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 15-17 However, Yukuhashi does not consider Oudo a friend, instead believing that friends can only be made between individuals standing on equal ground. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 47, pages 16-17 Due to Reading Minds, Yukuhashi is a talented manipulator, using words to throw opponents off balance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 47, page 5 However, Reading Minds also make Yukuhashi highly empathetic; because Yukuhashi can understand the pain of others so well, Mogana Kikaijima considers Yukuhashi the kindest person in the world. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 48, pages 13-15 Appearance Yukuhashi is very short, and has white hair. Yukuhashi carries a large backpack that contains knockout gas. Yukuhashi wears a light yellow mask that serves as both a gas mask, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 18 and as a focus for Reading Minds. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 47, page 15 Yukuhashi wears a white shirt with dark pants, as well as a long red scarf. Yukuhashi's gender has not yet been revealed. History While younger, Yukuhashi was tormented by the thoughts of others, Reading Minds even picking up the currents of radios and cell phones. Instead of breaking however, Yukuhashi’s mind just slowly decayed. Upon meeting Oudo for the first time however, Yukuhashi’s world went silent. Oudo’s Abnormality cancelled out Yukuhashi’s, and the pair became inseparable from then onwards. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 48, pages 1-6 Plot Flask Plan Arc After Medaka leaves Hakama Shiranui’s office, Yukuhashi and five other members of the Thirteen Party make their presence known. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 12-13 Questioned by Hakama of their opinions of Medaka, Yukuhashi states she is fine as long as they have thirteen people, as Yukuhashi and Oudo are the only ones who are essential for the Flask Plan to continue. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 16 As Hakama details the history of the Flask Plan, culminating with his belief that the project has reached the final step with the present incarnation of the Thirteen Party, Yukuhashi listens on without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 1-3 Yukuhashi steps out from behind a tree and explains Oudo’s Abnormality to Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, telling him not to resist. Yukuhashi explains that Oudo believes everyone in the world is his servant, and that Zenkichi would be better off just to submit. Yukuhashi then points out to Oudo that Medaka is standing behind him, mimicking his pose. Yukuhashi watches Oudo’s confrontation with Medaka silently. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 25, pages 6-7 When an outraged Zenkichi lunges at Oudo, Yukuhashi retrains him before his attack can connect. When Oudo questions what Yukuhashi is doing, Yukuhashi replies that he is stopping Oudo from killing his subject. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 25, pages 12-13 As Oudo leaves, Yukuhashi makes to follow him, telling Zenkichi that whether or not they get involved in the Flask Plan, they won’t be able to have a normal high school life anymore now that Oudo has set his eyes on them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 25, page 15 Oudo expresses his disappointment to Yukuhashi that Medaka was defeated by the likes of Naze. Yukuhashi remarks that Naze used underhanded tactics to win, and that her new theory is interesting; if correct, everything the Flask Plan has done prior has been a waste of time. Yukuhashi tells Oudo that Naze is foaming at the mouth to see what will happen if a new mind is interested into the blank slate that is currently Medaka. Oudo tells Yukuhashi that the brainwashing will take thirty minutes, and that the entire party should focus on protecting him in the meantime. Yukuhashi decides to join the fighting as well, and tells Oudo that he wears a mask used for trickery, unlike Naze who hides her face with a veil. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, pages 8-12 Yukuhashi takes on a disguises alike Medaka, and lies in wait for the Student Council on the twelfth floor. Yukuhashi tells the Student Council a fabrication of how “Medaka” escaped Oudo, then asks to borrow Zenkichi’s jacket, being uncomfortable naked. This act however exposes Yukuhashi, and Zenkichi throws a kick. Yukuhashi dodges, and discards the disguise. Yukuhashi makes an introduction to the Student Council, and then admits to being uninterested in the Flask Plan, and is only participating to observe Oudo. Yukuhashi and Maguro Kurokami discuss how amazing Oudo is, with Yukuhashi reminding Maguro that even he was enthralled by Oudo as his former partner. Yukuhashi claims to see Medaka as nothing but a measuring stick by which to compare Oudo. After listening to Yukuhashi, Zenkichi moves to attack, but he and the others collapse due to Yukuhashi’s knockout gas. Yukuhashi chides the unconscious Student Council for not assuming the mask was a gas mask. Yukuhashi then tells them that when they wake up, they can see Medaka again, though by that point she won’t be the same person they remember. Yukuhashi does not leave immediately however, as the only uninjured member of the group gets to her feet: Kikaijima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 11-19 Yukuhashi interprets Kikaijima’s thoughts from her emotions using his Abnormality, Reading Minds. Not having a defensive strategy prepared, Yukuhashi decides to goad Kikaijima into breathing in the knockout gas. Though Yukuhashi’s taunt works, Kikaijima sends Yukuhashi flying with her sound cannon. Yukuhashi is pleased when Kikaijima collapses, seemingly unconscious, but is shocked when she awakens herself by ripping off a nail. Yukuhashi asks Kikaijima why she is fighting so hard for Medaka, who was formerly her enemy. When Kikaijima attacks using shards of glass, Yukuhashi easily interprets her strategy and deflects the projectiles. Yukuhashi encourages Kikaijima to take a breath, noting that most people would have suffocated already in her situation. Yukuhashi tells Kikaijima that a person cannot be friends with someone standing on different levels from them; just as Yukuhashi does not consider Oudo a friend, Kikaijima should not consider Medaka a friend. After Kikaijima rejects the argument and rips off four more nails, Yukuhashi decides to stop trying to reason with her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 47, pages 3-19 When Kikaijima claims she has a plan, Yukuhashi tries to convince her to give up, inwardly nervous as her jumbled thoughts are impossible to read. When Kikaijima takes in a deep breath, Yukuhashi finds she has not yet decided between her Hyper Soprano and Voice Canon; she ultimately uses them simultaneously, and aims for the light fixtures, bringing down a rain of glass. Seeing what she is planning, Yukuhashi begs her to stop; Medaka Box manga; Chapter 48, pages 7-10 though able to dodge the glass, the pain Kikaijima’s feels from her own wounds are enough to cause Yukuhashi to collapse. Hearing Kikaijima’s impassioned plea to let the Student Council save Medaka, Yukuhashi is moved by her words, and loses the desire to fight. Yukuhashi is surprised when Oudo appears. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 48, pages 12-16 Chided by Oudo for being influenced by the enemy, Yukuhashi apologizes and asks after Medaka. Yukuhashi is amazed to hear that Oudo has already finished brainwashing her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 48, pages 18-19 Yukuhashi is told to back up by Oudo, so that Kikaijima’s pain does not get transmitted. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, page 6 Yukuhashi stands by as Maguro explains Oudo’s Abnormality. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, page 13 Yukuhashi is amused by Zenkichi’s indignation, pointing out that Zenkichi is the one who opposes what Medaka does the most. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, page 17 Yukuhashi listens as Medaka II states her intention to join the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 5 Yukuhashi makes no comment as Medaka II hands herself over to the care of Thirteen Party. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 9 Yukuhashi watches on as Zenkichi and Medaka II fight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, page 4 Yukuhashi is shocked when Medaka II punches Zenkichi in the throat. Yukuhashi says nothing when Maguro agrees to rejoin the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, pages 4-5 Yukuhashi is horrified when Medaka II tries to brainwash herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, pages 10-11 Yukuhashi listens on as Medaka declares her intent to rid the school of the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 1 Yukuhashi follows Oudo down to the thirteenth floor, asking him what he intends to do now that Medaka can counter his Weighted Words. Yukuhashi takes off the mask, and explains that Oudo is the only one who can control all of the Flask Plan’s computers; Oudo could be considered the trademark of the Flask Plan. Yukuhashi admits that were Oudo to be defeated, at the very least, the Flask Plan would come to a temporary halt. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 3-8 Yukuhashi listens without comment as Medaka tells the remaining members of the Thirteen Party that it is impossible to create a perfect human. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 10-11 Yukuhashi collapses when Oudo pierces Koga’s heart, the pain from her injury be transmitted directly to Yukuhashi as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 18 A semiconscious Yukuhashi is surprised to see Oudo bow to Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, page 8 Yukuhashi talks to Kikaijima after the fighting is over. Oudo carries Yukuhashi on his back when they all gather in the elevator. Oudo apologizes, though Yukuhashi does not know what he is apologizing for. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 11-13 Yukuhashi is disturbed to see Misogi Kumagawa, finding that Kumagawa’s mind is unreadable. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 5 Yukuhashi stands by as Kumagawa addresses the group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 15-16 Student Council Battle Arc After encountering Medaka, Yukuhashi and Oudo each turn in drop out letters to the board of directors. Despite being the vital, core members of the almost completed Flask Plan, their withdrawals were accepted quite readily. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 2 Medaka’s Successor Arc Abilities Shape Shifting: Yukuhashi is a skilled illusionist, creating a guise of Medaka that fooled the Student Council. However, because Yukuhashi did not have long to prepare, the personality could not be perfected, and Zenkichi realized the trick when the disguised Yukuhashi asked for some clothes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 14 Abnormality Reading Minds (人の心を読む, Hito no Kokoro wo Yomu): Yukuhashi can read people's minds, or to be exact, can read their emotions. Yukuhashi can receive the electrical signals both machines and people release. Yukuhashi’s Abnormality is more like a transceiver than actual telepathy. However, just being able to read minds does not Yukuhashi a fighter. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 47, pages 4-5 Also, Yukuhashi cannot read impulsive actions. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 47, page 8 Because Yukuhashi can read everything, even the most minute of intentions, one of the weakness of Reading Minds is that Yukuhashi needs time to filter through everything. Also, if the opponent is in poor condition their fatigue and other problems make the process even more difficult for Yukuhashi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 48, page 7 Lastly, being able to read minds means Yukuhashi also feels other people’s pain; depending how in tune with the situation Yukuhashi is, Yukuhashi may even end up feeling more pain. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 48, pages 12-13 However, Yukuhashi considers the biggest weakness of Reading Minds to be that, upon realizing the other person’s true feelings, Yukuhashi will sympathize with them and lose the will to fight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 48, page 15 Differences Between Anime and Manga In the anime, Yukuhashi is seen standing with four other members of the Thirteen Party atop the clock tower while Medaka is hospitalized. Medaka Box anime; Episode 12 Trivia *Yukuhashi was voted the fourteenth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 139 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Abnormal